1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active matrix (AM) type display device and a display panel included therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes have been developed. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, which displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes, is driven at low power consumption while having a rapid response speed and has excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
Typically, the organic light emitting diode display device is classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) display device and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device according to a driving method of organic light emitting diodes.
In the passive matrix type, anode electrode lines and cathode electrode lines are formed crossing each other and a cathode electrode line and an anode electrode line are selected to be driven. In the active matrix type, a thin film transistor and a capacitor are integrated in each pixel to maintain a voltage by the capacitance of the capacitor. The passive matrix type has a simple structure, thus the cost thereof is low; however, the passive matrix type is not suitable for fabricating large sized or high resolution panels. On the other hand, the active matrix type enables the fabrication of large-sized and high resolution panels. However, its control method is technically more complicated and its cost is relatively high.
In view of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device which selectively lights every unit pixel has been widely used.
The AMOLED display device includes a display panel having a plurality of transistors, a capacitor, a scan line, a data line, and at least one power line for driving an organic light emitting diode in each pixel arranged in a matrix format and a driving device for driving the display panel.
Such an OLED display device requires high integration and high precision to realize a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image in a large-sized display panel, and accordingly a design of a display panel that can be applied to various driving methods with simple alignment is desired.
In particular, an OLED display device for displaying a stereoscopic image should alternately display first view point images and second view point images during one second, and accordingly a driving frequency should be two or more times higher compared to realization of a plane image.
For this purpose, a scan period for programming image data at each view point and a light emission period for light emission according to the programmed image data should be included in one frame, and a driver operating with a high driving frequency for scanning the entire display panel during the scan period and programming image data, is typically used. The driver having a high driving frequency may cause increase of production cost.
Moreover, as the display panel is increased in size and resolution, an RC delay of the display panel is increased so that the image data programming may not be efficiently performed.
Therefore, an OLED display device that can display a plane image or a stereoscope image without increasing a driving frequency within a given size of the display panel and a design of a display panel for driving of the same are desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.